


I'm Still Here - Spinoff scene

by JWMelmoth



Series: In Remembrance of Kitt Allan [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Ties in with I'm Still Here, ch 2 - Kurt and Cody meet again.This can be read separately, but also falls within the Aftermath/ISH storyline. Inspired by deliriumbubbles :)





	I'm Still Here - Spinoff scene

End of season sales were Kurt’s favourite time of year. Well, shopping-wise anyways. He hummed cheerfully to himself as he thumbed through racks of priced down dress shirts and festive blazers; left-overs of New Year’s Eve fashion that were now 70% off. With rent of the loft taking a huge bite out of his internship salary, he didn’t have much to spend, but bargains like this were worth investigating. He draped a few shirts over his arm and started towards the fitting rooms. With his attention on the labels and pricetags, he only noticed there was someone right in front of him when they collided and he ran head first into a wall of abs and pecs. A familiar wall, even.

Kurt looked up and his apology froze on his lips. “Cody?” he brought out.

The tall one-time Santa smiled at him. “Kurt. Who would have thought. I figured those rosy cheeks were just part of the costume.”

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up on cue. “I…um…you- …what?” he stammered, not sure where to start. It wasn’t every day you ran into the guy who robbed your place on Christmas Eve.

“How’ve you been, Kurt?” Cody asked smoothly, not leaving Kurt time to reply. “Look, about Christmas, I’m really sorry. I was really hard up, so many bills and stuff, and all those shitty jobs that paid nothing, you know? But insurance covered it, right?”

“Most of it-” Kurt started, and didn’t get to finish.

“Great, no hard feelings then,” Cody whispered, and leaned down to kiss him.

It took Kurt by surprise, even though it shouldn’t have. Somehow, guys were always just kissing him without waiting for his permission. But it had been so long since he had been properly kissed- not, in fact, since Christmas Eve- that Kurt found himself actually returning the kiss like a starved man at a buffet. He dropped the shirts and grabbed for something to hold on to at Cody’s sides, his fingers burrowing in the other man’s shirt as Cody wrapped his strong arms around him. It felt even better now that he wasn’t intoxicated and half-asleep; his senses fully switched on - the world was still spinning around him, but it wasn’t the booze. _God, I missed this_ , Kurt mused, and he moved forward a little when Cody broke the kiss as if to chase the other man’s lips. Cody smiled smugly.

“I see there are a few _hard feelings_ after all,” he said, grinning, emphasising his words by pulling Kurt’s hips closer against him. “Why don’t we go see if we can find an empty cabin and finish what we-”

“It’s him! That’s the guy who took my wallet!” a woman behind them suddenly shouted, and Cody pulled away swiftly, leaving Kurt reeling a little.

“Gotta go. See you around, Kurt,” Cody said, winked, and then ran off, winding through racks of clothing and out of the shop fast.  
  
Kurt stared after Cody, too baffled to stop him. As the woman and a few others came rushing by him, he had a moment of clarity and reached in his bag, checking his own wallet. With a sigh of relief, he found it still there. At least that meant he hadn’t fallen for the same trick twice.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Tumblr January 2015.


End file.
